


Forgive Me Father

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Child Abuse, Community:tsn_kinkmeme, Daddy Issues, Dark, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It is a truth universally acknowledged that Eduardo loves best the people that hurt him most. </em></p><p>For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/390.html?thread=370566#t370566">this prompt</a> at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/"><b>tsn_kinkmeme</b></a> requesting Eduardo/Mark and spanking.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me Father

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not real. Neither is the imagined abuse of characters. I am curious as to where this idea even came from. Were Daddy!Issues invented to make Eduardo a more sympathetic character in the screenplay? Or did he talk about them to Ben Mezrich? In any case, there is zero proof or even a suggestion that this ever happened so don't sue me.
> 
> Warning/Kinks: Darkfic. Think less sexy, more angst. Spanking with an implement (consensual between Mark and Eduardo and non-consensual between Mr Saverin and Eduardo). Anon requested a side helping of Daddy!Issues which when I write things gets translated to: Eduardo was physically and mentally abused by his father. Child abuse. For spoiler-ish version skip to end since I can't figure out how to do the highlight thing here :(

Mark would use his hand but there’s something that disturbs him about that. He doesn’t want to use any part of his body to hurt Eduardo. He thinks Eduardo understands. It’s Eduardo that hands him the oiled up belt, supple and heavy. His head is bowed. He is naked.

 _Eduardo is bent over his father’s desk, pants and boxers around his knees. He trembles a little, feeling conscious of his nudity for the first time. He is eleven._

Eduardo is bent over Mark’s knees, hands touching the carpet. Mark is sitting on their bed, his hand warm on his lower back.

“Why am I doing this?” Mark asks.

“Because I want it,” Eduardo says, feeling his face go red with embarrassment. He’s pointedly does not look at Mark.

Mark sighs and strikes.

 _The first blow always takes him by surprise. It always sounds loud. He doesn’t want anyone to hear. He bites his lip so he won’t say anything. There’s a penalty for that._

The doubled up belt makes a deep red mark on the top of Eduardo’s ass, where his beach tan ends and pale buttocks begin.

Eduardo inhales sharply and jerks.

“Why am I doing this?” Mark repeats.

“Because I’ve been bad,” Eduardo says, hating that it sounds like he’s asking. It sounds like a bad role-play. Oh god. He cringes inwardly when he hears the buckle jangle.

 _He’s learnt to anticipate the next blow by the tiny jingle of the buckle. There’s a whoosh and then a sharp crack. It doesn’t hurt straight away. There’s a pause, like shock and then the pain. It spreads like fire and he has to make himself not stamp his feet. It crescendos and finally when it fades to a bearable ache, the next stripe lands._

Mark lets loose again, this time leaving a fiery trail across the crown of Eduardo’s ass. There are two straight welts like an equal sign. Mark fills in the middle, just between the two and Eduardo grabs onto his ankle tightly. Mark figured out that Eduardo does this to prevent himself from reaching back. Mark would never penalize him but Eduardo holds onto his ankle anyway.

He doesn’t want to be unnecessarily cruel and draw it out. He snaps the leather just slightly under the crown of Eduardo’s ass. Eduardo is breathing slightly heavier.

 _His elbows shake from carrying his weight. The welts have formed themselves into one big throbbing bruise. His father tells him he’s not good enough. He tells him that he’s a waste of time. That he could be so much better. If he just tried. He keeps tensing as he waits for the next blow to fall as his father’s words cut into him. It hurts._

Mark puts his hand reassuringly on Eduardo’s back and it’s slightly damp. He lifts his right thigh a little and Eduardo is tilted further forward. He knows what’s coming. He’s clenching his ass in anticipation.

Mark hits him as soon as he unclenches, the strap going into soft unyielding flesh, the unmarked part just above his sit-spot. Eduardo lets out a tiny whimper. Mark has impeccable aim and he doesn’t stall. He swings hard for the sensitive part where Eduardo’s ass meets his upper thighs. Eduardo stiffens, the line of his back telling Mark more than any words could. Eduardo’s nails dig almost painfully into Mark’s ankle through his sweatpants.

“Half way there,” Mark says soothingly. They agreed on twelve and no more.

Eduardo is quiet like he always is. He lets go of Mark’s ankle slightly.

Mark doesn’t want to overlap too much because it’ll bruise spectacularly and he doesn’t want Eduardo to be in pain for the rest of the week when he has to sit for meetings. He aims for Eduardo’s upper thighs twice in quick succession.

“Four more,” he murmurs. “Why am I doing this?” he asks.

He doesn’t wait for an answer and lands a stripe mid-thigh. When it fades a little, he switches up to the top of Eduardo’s ass again, where the first welt has already faded into a light pink.

“I- Because you love me,” Eduardo grits out.

Mark rubs his back with his other hand. “I do. But that’s not the answer,” he says almost apologetically but not quite. He rubs Eduardo’s back comfortingly one more time. “Ready?”

Eduardo squeezes his ankle.

Mark lays a diagonal stripe from the right side of Eduardo’s hip curling a bruise into his left buttock. Eduardo rocks forward with a half-bitten cry.

“I’m sorry,” Eduardo pants.

Mark repeats the cross stroke starting from his left hip across to the bottom of his right buttock. The angle is a little awkward but he manages to complete it. He could have gotten a better swing if he just bent Eduardo over the foot of the bed but he refuses to hurt Eduardo without being able to comfort him. Without him right there to remind him that they can stop, that this isn’t…Mark refuses to stand there and whip him. He hopes Eduardo never asks him to.

Eduardo is breathing quite heavily now, his shoulders heaving.

 _He can hear his father breathing heavily from the effort of beating him._

 _“I’m sorry,” Eduardo begs between the brutal blows._

 _”You’re not sorry yet. I’ll make you sorry.”_

 _Eduardo sobs loudly because it won’t matter anyway now._

He doesn’t let go of Mark yet. Eduardo asks for more. He always does.

Mark has no doubt that Eduardo can easily take two dozen. Maybe more. He doesn’t want to think about Eduardo enduring it all. It makes his heart hurt to think of Eduardo wanting to endure it. Eduardo has pushed him before, tried to aggravate him but Mark won’t budge. Luckily, his forbearance surpasses Eduardo’s stubbornness. Mark drops the belt onto the floor.

“No,” he says gently. “You’ve had enough. C’mon.” Mark helps maneuver Eduardo onto the bed so he’s lying on his stomach. Mark has an icepack wrapped in a soft cloth ready. It feels nice. Mark’s hands are kneading at the tension in Eduardo’s shoulders. He kisses Eduardo’s neck before continuing his ministrations. He knows it’s hard for Eduardo to come down.

 _Afterward, he stands in the corner feeling naked and ashamed. His marks of disobedience are being displayed for all to see. He cannot cry or else he is weak and asking for it. He cannot be anything but a statue. He can hear his mother bustling in the background. She will tell him that he should not make his father angry. She will look at him with sad, disappointed eyes. He is a statue. But statues don’t hurt. He digs his nails into his palm and keeps his head bowed._

“Why am I doing this?” Mark asks, taking the ice off and uncapping some bruise cream. “This might hurt a bit.” It’s an absurd thing to say after he striped his boyfriend a dozen times with a belt. He kisses each mark and blows lightly, watching Eduardo shiver. He is as kind as he can be, meticulous in his aftercare. This is Mark’s penance.

“I love you,” Mark affirms.

It’s not the pain that fractures his unyielding self-control but the tenderness in Mark’s voice. “Because I needed it,” he chokes out, dismayed at the tears that come.

Mark pulls him in so he can rest his head in his lap, runs his hands through Eduardo’s hair, brushing it away where it’s plastered to his forehead. He doesn’t tell him it’s going to be alright because he doesn’t want to lie. He doesn’t know that. “I’m here,” he offers instead. It seems to be the right thing to say because Eduardo lets go and leans on Mark.

Mark takes care of him. He has to. He’s afraid. Some part of him tells him that this is kind of fucked up. Without the kind of. Every time he does this he’s afraid that he’s going to fuck up, that he’ll fuck Eduardo up more than his father ever did, that whatever this is will destroy them. That it makes him just as bad for wanting to take care of Eduardo – in every way. Still, Eduardo needs this and Mark wants to be the one to give it to him. He can’t deny that he has always wanted to have all of Eduardo: his attention, his formula, his friendship, his love and now, his secrets. He refuses to be sorry for that.

“You’re not him,” Eduardo says, reading the grief and concern on Mark’s features. It’s the closest he’ll come to admitting it. He’s not ready to talk about it yet. The memories still throb when he touches them, like a healing bruise. “I love you,” he says with as much feeling as he can so it sounds like an apology, a pardon and a promise.

 _You love him too._ It is a truth universally acknowledged that Eduardo loves best the people that hurt him most. It sounds fucked up but it’s true. Mark has come to accept that he can’t fix the damage but he can rewrite the memories with ones that hurt less. If he hurts Eduardo, then he also comforts him. Mark contents himself with lying beside Eduardo, watching him prop himself up on his side with a sheepish smile. Mark pulls him in for a kiss. This is his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eduardo is pretty damaged. He unconsciously uses Mark, someone he loves and trusts, to re-enact the abuse as a way of coping.


End file.
